All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) can be dangerous to operate, particularly if an individual is inexperienced. Many deaths and injuries occur every year due to ATV accidents. The present invention features a safety system for improving ATV safety. The safety system can help a rider determine his/her position and warn a rider if the ATV is in danger of tipping. In some embodiments, the safety system allows a rider to detect the presence of metal beneath the ATV. The safety system is not limited to use with an ATV, for example the safety system may be used with a golf cart.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.